Kuroi Hikari
by Black Haze-sama
Summary: Good and Bad. Black and White. Strong and Weak. This is what our world is made up of. This is how it works. But one young man chooses to stand against it. Join our main character in his adventure as he become a powerful being known as a Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these Date A Live characters nor anything from the Date A Live franchise. Except for the OC.

* * *

"I wish I've never existed in this world" said a young man to himself sitting on a chair as he stared at the ceiling. His eyes were getting sleepy. He took a glance at the wall clock and saw that it was already 2:00am. "If people heard me talking like this they might think that I'm a very depressed teen with lots of problems in life and that I might commit suicide anytime now" He thought to himself.

"Hapiness, Sadness, Anger, Love, who decides if I wanted to live and experience living in this unfair world!" He said as he stood up from his chair.

"Smart and Dumb, Rich and Poor, Strong and Weak, Good and Bad, why can't all people just be all equal wouldn't that make people more happy! A world where there is no one above you, a world where everyone can be themselves without anyone judging them or belittling them." He said as he walked back and forth the room.

"People are thrown into this world facing challenges, problems, and competition! Naturally people born with talent and power will get through these things easily! But what about people who are born without these things and are weak, they will need to work hard and crawl their way into surpassing these things!" He said to himself with a hint of irritation and anger.

"Ughh! ,Why is this world so unfair?" The young man said as he throwed himself into his bed.

"Hehe, what's up with you Kuro? You've began thinking too serious about life again." He thought to himself realizing of what he was saying awhile ago.

"*Yawn* Why can't I just enjoy life like every other teenager out there?" he said as he rub his eyes.

He looked at the clock ones again only to find out that it was already 2:33am

"Oh crap, I need to get some sleep tomorrow is the first day of school, I don't want to be late." He said as he put himself into sleeping position.

"Maybe I'll just sleep away my discontent on life." He thought to himself as he finally dozed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young man's name is Shiroku Kuroshi. A normal teenager living in a normal household, living a normal life, and has a normal school life. But that's how the people around him see. In truth he takes life seriously, attaining high grades in school and always following his parents and never disobeys them. He always go by there will and never disappoints them. Whatever course they want him to take in college he will take it, whatever school they want him to go to he gladly enrolls there. He lets his parents take care of his future in condition that they will allow him to do whatever he wants outside school. From spending money on whatever he wants, going home anytime he wants, going anywhere he wants with his friends, basically anything that doesn't involve his education. But of course he doesn't abuse his freedom and know where to set his limits. He just doesn't know what to do in his future so he leaves it in the hands of his parents. But even in the win-win situation he is in he still doesn't enjoy life like a normal highschooler. He just doesn't like how life works. But continues to live it like any normal people out there. Though he doesn't let this side of him be seen by those around him in fear that people might be weirded out by him. Now he is now starting his second year in high school at Raizen Highschool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm clock rang at 5:30am, April 10

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggggg*

Kuro reached for the clock to stop the alarm

"*Yawn* Better start preparing for school"

Kuro didn't waste time and immediately went down stairs and heated his breakfast. As he waited for his food to be cooked he turned on the television to see the morning news.

"Earlier this morning, a small spacequake occurred at the outskirts of Tengu City" said the news anchor.

"Only minor damage was done to the area, and there have been no reported injuries."

"Currently, there are still no explanations as to what is behind the spacequakes." Ended the anchor.

"Geez what is it with these spacequakes, I know that life has a screw loose sometimes but this is insane."

"Still that one is pretty close to this area" thought Kuro, a little troubled.

"*Sigh* Why did we have to move to this city where spacequakes are like normal daily events" said Kuro.

*Beep*

"Oh looks like my mac n' cheese is done, might as well make some tea" said Kuro as he turned off the television.

Kuro didn't waste time and quickly ate his breakfast. Afterwards he placed the dish and the cup at the sink. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and took a quick shower. Lastly he put on his uniform picked up his bag and went outside his front door, locking it.

"*Breath in* *Breath out* Hello new life." said Kuro as he finally left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally done! Hello guys Black Haze here. Newbie writer and this is my first story. I'm open to criticism and harsh comments. Since this my first time writing something like this. Feel free to give me pointers and tips so that I may be able to improve my writing. That's all for today. Information about OC and more about the story next chapter.

~See you


	2. Chapter 2

As usual I do not own any of the Date A Live characters and anything on the Date A Live franchise. Except for this story's OC.

* * *

"Man, walking to school sure is a new experience." said Kuro to himself.

The feeling of the wind and the sun shining above him while going to school was totally a new experience for Kuro. Back at his previous school he would ride his father's car when going to school. He would just glance at the window watching the scenery as they pass by it until he reached school. So walking to school is like a new adventure for him.

"I think I could get used to this soon." said Kuro with a smile.

"Nice, this is a good start for my new school life here at Tenguu City" thought Kuro.

Kuro continued walking towards his school. Passing by people, restaurants, and stores he walked leisurely in order to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Until he needed to stop at a stop light to let passing cars go by until the light became red. He looked at his watch to see if he was late. It was already 8:30am.

"There is not much time until class starts, but if my memory serves me right I think I'm just a few more meters until I reach school"

He then looked around the area to see if he was right.

He then looked at the other side of the road and saw a family diner. It was packed with people. Ranging from families to couples having a date to elderly people who wanted to rest. It was probably a famous place to eat.

"Hmmmm, that looks like a nice place maybe I'll eat there after school" he thought.

His attention was then moved to a young boy and a middle school girl in front of the diner. The boy with blue hair was wearing the standard Raizen High's winter uniform for boys and the middle school girl with red twin-tails was wearing a sailor uniform. They seem to be having a conversation.

"Let's meet up here when you get out of school,okay?"said the girl red twin-tails.

"Hmmmm, a date maybe?" Kuro thought.

"I mean it! You have to keep your promise!" said the girl insisting to the blue haired boy

"Even if terrorist take over the restaurant, you'll still have to come!"

"*Sweat drops* Looks like that girl really wants there date to happen." said Kuro to himself.

"If that happened we wouldn't be eating at all." said the blue haired boy.

"You made your point, so off to school with you." as the boy patted the head of the girl.

"So they are at that point where they pat heads-." said Kuro as his attention was turned to three girls wearing Raizen High's winter uniform for girls not far behind the two.

"Isn't that Itsuka-kun." said the girl with blonde hair that was in a pony tail.

"Those two are way too touchy-feely." said the girl with short brown hair.

"So he does have a thing for his sister."

"Gross." said the girl with long faint purple hair.

It took a while for Kuro to process what the three girls said. Then he quickly looked back at the people he thought were dating.

"Wait!, those two are siblings?!" he said with surprise.

"But they don't look alike at all!"

"It's definitely a promise, you have to come even there's a spacequake!" said the girl with red twin tails as she crossed the road and finally went off.

"Hehe, people are really unpredictable these days." said Kuro.

Kuro then glanced at his watch only to find out that it was already 8:40am.

"Whoops gotta go." Kuro said as he made a run for it.

As he went by a corner he saw a girl hiding at the utility pole. The girl was also wearing Raizen High's uniform. But Kuro didn't mind any further because he really needs to get to school right now. He ran a few more meters and finally arrived at Raizen Highschool.

"*Pant* *Pant* finally made it." said Kuro as he was catching his breath.

He then went inside the building. Kuro was about to go straight to his classroom. But he remembered that he needed to go to the faculty first to past some documents regarding his transfer. He then went upstairs to search for the faculty room.

"Where was it again, I could've sworn that it's just around here somewhere." said Kuro as he searched.

After a few minutes of searching he finally found the faculty room. He stood in front of the door and knocked. But no one answered.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure class still hasn't started yet"

He knocked again. Still nobody answered. He decided to let himself in. As he went in he saw that there were five teachers. Their attention was then drawn to him.

"Um, I'm the transfer student Kuroshi Shiroku. I'm looking for Okamine-sensei." he declared to everyone in the room.

"Hai Hai, over here Kuroshi-san." said a female teacher as she was waving her hand to get his attention.

Kuro then went to her. The teacher's appearance piqued Kuro's attention. She has light-brown middle length hair, wearing thin-rimmed glasses, and has a small body build. But what caught his is that she looked pretty young for a teacher.

" My name is Okamine Tamae, but you can call me Tama-chan since that is what my students call me. I'll be your homeroom teacher this school year. Nice to meet you Kuroshi-kun." said Tama-chan as she offered her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you to sensei, but you can just call me Kuro since my whole name is a little confusing." said Kuro as he shook her hand.

He then handed over the documents to her.

"Sensei may I ask something?"

"What is it Kuro-kun?" said Tama-chan as she was sorting through the documents.

"How old are you?" asked Kuro

"Well looks like all your documents are complete; let's go to your then classroom Kuro-kun" said Tama-chan as she was obviously dodging the question.

"Um, okay then sensei." replied Kuro

"Looks like she's pretty sensitive about her age, I'll try not to pry any further." thought Kuro to himself.

He then followed Tama-chan to his classroom. They walked for a bit and stopped at class 2-4.

"Wait here Kuro, I'll inform your classmates about your arrival" said Tama-chan.

Kuro stood outside the classroom.

"First impression and introduction huh, how should I do it?" thought Kuro.

Kuro is one of those persons who are bad at these kind of things. He doesn't like the feeling of a large group of people staring at him with interest. So at times like this he usually tensed up and overthinks about how to properly introduce himself. But in the end he would always mess it up.

Now his hands are trembling and his face is sweating a little.

"Crap, I'm getting tensed up again." he thought.

"Maybe I should lower my voice a bit so that they will notice that I'm nervous."

"Kuro-kun, you may come in now." said Tama-chan at the other side of the door.

Her voice woke Kuro into his senses. But that only made him more nervous.

"Oh great,*sigh* well here goes nothing." said Kuro to himself.

He hesitantly opened the door. He then walked in to the middle of the front of class beside the teacher's desk and Tama-chan. Then he faced the class and said-

"The name's Kuroshi Shiroku, 16, I transferred to this school because of my parent's work, I hope that we all get along." said Kuro in a low-toned voice and then bowed.

"Oh crap I let my voice slip!" thought Kuro as he panicked inside.

Ever since Kuro went through adolescence his voice became deeper and lower in tone. Not normal for a teenager since it made him sound more mature. His parents and friends told him that it was one of his great assests. But to him it was an annoyance since he will be frequently invited to be "master of ceremony" at school events, he will be asked to join poetry reading competitions, public speaking, even singing. His parents even made him go through voice lessons. Not just that due to his hair having streaks of white due to his father's gene he inherited his father's hair color though not all of his hair is white. So it looked like he has highlights. Due to those things his friends would usually tease him and call him "Old man Kuro" which really annoyed him. So he decided to control the tone of his voice when talking, but in the end he couldn't really hide it.

Everyone was in silence for a moment. Then suddenly all began whispering and started talking about the transfer student.

"Hey is it just me or he looks a little older than 16, I mean look he already has white hair." said one mail student.

"Maybe it's because of stress you know like K*ne*i from T**yo G*h*ul." said another male student.

"Ehhh no way man"

"Ehhh doesn't look like he is easy to approach, do you think we could be friends with him?" said a female student.

"Don't think so he has this mature and always serious aura around him." said another female student.

"*Sigh* I think they already got the wrong impression about me." thought Kuro.

"Hai Hai please be quite everyone, okay Kuro-kun you may now take your seat in front of Origami-san." said Tama-chan

Kuro looked for an open seat and saw that there was in front of a girl with short white hair.

"Eh isn't that girl the one I saw this morning." Kuro thought.

He then sat on his desk and arranged his things. Then classes started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Classes ended quickly and so the clock striked at 12:00pm signalling that it was time for lunch.

"Maybe I should eat at that diner I saw this morning." thought Kuro.

"Yoh transfer student with a golden voice." said the student beside Kuro.

"The name is Hiroto Tonomachi, but you could just call me but you could call me Tonomachi. Nice to meet you Kuroshi-kun." said to Tonomachi as he shook Kuro's hand.

"Just Kuro is fine" said Kuro as he let go of Tonomachi's hand.

"So what do you want?"

"Do you want to get lunch with me since Itsuka-kun here has a date with his sister." said Tonomachi.

"Like I said Tonomachi I'm just fulfilling my promise with Kotori that I'll treat her at Danny's." said Shidou.

"Yeah I saw you this morning your sister was very persuasive." said Kuro.

"Oh so you saw us Kuro-kun." replied Shidou

Suddenly sirens began blaring along with a warning.

*UUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-*

"A spacequake has been detected in the area."

"A spacequake warning?" said Shidou, alarmed

"This is not a drill. Please evacuate to your nearest shelter. I repeat: A spacequake-" repeated the alarm.

"What a way to start lunch." said Kuro, disappointed that he will not be able to eat lunch.

He then noticed that the girl behind him stood up and went out before everyone else.

"Um Itsuka-kun who is that girl that went ahead of us?" asked Kuro.

"Oh that's Tobiichi Origami." replied Shidou.

Both boys wondered why did Tobiichi left early.

The alarm and warnings continued to reapeat. By then buildings, trains, and parking lots were going underground and people are evacuating to the nearest shelter. The students of Raizen High went to the school bunker without any problems. Nobody was bothered nor is anyone panicking except for Tama-chan. But for the rest it was one of the things they need to do like every other day.

"*Sigh* I hope the quake will end soon." said Kuro as he was getting in line down the escalator.

"Well at least we don't need to worry about our safety." said Tonomachi.

"By the way where is Itsuka-kun?" said Kuro as he started looking around for Shidou.

He then found Shidou at the back fiddling with his phone trying to call somebody. Kuro went near to Shidou to see what was going on.

"Itsuka-kun you okay, you look bothered."

"I'm fine just checking something." replied Shidou as he continued to use his phone.

Then suddenly his expression changed and he exited the bunker in a hurry.

"Oyyy! Itsuka-kun where are you going?!" yelled Kuro.

"Tsk I need to follow him and bring him back here." thought Kuro

He then went after Shidou trying to reach him until they were already in the city.

"Heyyy Itsuka-kun its dangerous out here!" yelled Kuro as he was still wondering where is Shidou going.

"Wait don't tell me-"

He then remembered what happened this morning.

"The hell that can't be it."

"Kotori! Kotoriiiiiii! Kotoriiiiii!" Shidou kept on shouting.

"The heck his sister really is out here?!" thought Kuro.

"We need to find her soon before-"

Something caught Kuro's attention as he glanced upwards. He thought he saw something moved at the edge of his vision.

"Are those... people...?"

Kuro furrowed his eyebrows.

There were three... or maybe four. In the sky, things that looked like humans were floating.

But, Kuro immediately stopped caring about that.

Because-

"Uwahhh...!?"

Kuro instantly covered his eyes.

The street in front was suddenly engulfed by blinding was followed by a deafening explosion and a strong attacked Kuro. He tried resisting by anchoring himself to the ground. But the wind pressure was so strong that it threw him off-balance and he tumbled backwards.

"The heck... happened?" said Kuro as he stood up from the impact.

His eyes was still adjusting to his surroundings. But as they clear up.

"-What-?"

Seeing the landscape that spread through his vision, Kuro's mouth hanged open.

The street that was just right in front of him was now gone. All that's left was a huge crater.

"Oh no... Where is Itsuka-kun?" said Kuro as he looked around his surroundings in a hurry.

He then saw Shidou a few meters outside the crater.

"*Phew* Looks like he is okay but why is he looking at the crater?"

As Kuro looked at the middle crater he was dumb-founded to find a metallic throne in the middle and standing on it was a beautiful girl in a dress. She seems to be emminating an aura of some sort.

"What is that girl doing there?"

The girl seemed to notice Shidou it was far away so Kuro couldn't really tell. As Kuro was still processing at what was happening the girl made movement. With a swaying motion, she seemed to have grabbed a handle that was at the top of the metallic throne and pulled it out. It was a - broad blade, a huge sword.

"Oh no Itsuka-kun is in trouble." said Kuro as he ran towards Shidou.

The girl shook the sword, and the trail it left traced a faint path of light.

And then-

"Eh...!?" Shidou exclaimed.

The girl swung the sword horizontally letting out a slash of energy towards Shidou.

"Itsuka-kun! Get down!" said Kuro as he pushed Shidou to the ground.

Then an explosion happened at the back of the two boys.

"Urrgh, Thanks Kuro-kun" said Shidou as he tried to get himself off the ground.

"Don't mention it." said Kuro as he helped Shidou stand up.

Both of them looked at the girl in a dress holding a sword. As they looked at her everything around them, all the chaos, there fear of death, even the need to breath, was forgotten, as theie eyes were nailed to the girl. It was that much. The girl, was just so intensely...Beautiful.

Shidou broke off the silence and said to the girl.

"...Your name?"

"- I have no such thing." replied the girl. With a sad look.

The question threw Kuro off. But as he looked at the girl again he saw in her eyes all he saw was sadness.

"What has the world done to her for to be in this state?" thought Kuro with a combination of bitterness and anger.

"You two came to kill me to right?" said the girl.

"Wh...What?!, No why would we do that?!" said Shidou in confusion.

"Why would we do that?!" said Kuro.

"Isn't that what you humans want?" replied the girl.

As the conversation ended missiles suddenly came raining down at the girl. But some kind force field protected the girl which stopped the missiles in mid-air and exploded. The blast pushed back the two boys.

"Huwwah!"

"Ughhhh!"

"Don't you know its futile whatever you do." said the girl to the people who were flying towards them.

She then charged into the next group of missiles that were fired. She easily destroyed all of it with just one slash of her sword.

The two boys were both in awe or they were just frozen on the spot they are on because they can't comprehend everything that was happening around them. Suddenly a light beam with tremendous output was fired towards the girl. But just as expected the force field protected the girl.

"...!"

The boys both covered their eyes. Then something landed behind them. Seeing the figure that landed behind them all they could was one name.

"Tobiichi..." said Shidou.

"Origami..." said Kuro.

"Itsuka Shidou and... Kuroshi Shiroku" replied Origami.

Even though she was surprised, her expression didn't change. However it was obvious that her voice carried a puzzeled tone.

"...Huh? Wh-What's up with that suit-" both boys said in unison.

Both of them realized that on that situation that was a stupid question, but by that time they had already said it. Overwhelmed by everything that had happened, they don't know what they should be worrying about anymore.

However, Origami quickly looked away from the two classmates, towards the girl in a dress.

After all,

"—Hmph"

The girl swung her sword towards Origami. Origami quickly kicked the ground, dodging over the place in which the sword was swung, and closed in on the girl with amazing speed.

From the front of the weapon in Origami's hand, a blade of light had appeared. Targeting the girl, Origami swung the sword down with all her might.

"—Ugh."

Then the girls fought fiercely in high speeds. None of them were letting the other get the upper hand. Their weapons clashed on together creating sparks. Parrying every slash they receive.

Both boys were at awe at what they were witnessing. But they needed to get out of this place or they will be caught within the fight. Then amongst the fighting Shidou's cellphone rang and vibrated.

*Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg*

*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

"-!"

"-!"

That became the signal.

Origami and the girl kicked off the ground at the same time, clashing right in front of the two boys.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaah!"

Faced with the overwhelming wind pressure, both of them were mercilessly blown away, and fainted after hitting a wall.

* * *

Phew that's a wrap. Hey guys Black Haze here so what do you think about this chapter too short, too long, or focused too much on details. Anyhow I'm open to criticism and pointing out wrong grammar. Since I'm still a noob at this thing. Feel free to leave tips and reviews about my work. Oh before I forget here are my OC's info.

Name: Kuroshi Shiroku

Age: 16

Hair: Black with streaks of White

Body Build: Normal

Skin tone: Tan

Eyes: Black

Attitude\ Personality: Deppresing

Pessimist

Negative Thinker

(Though he keeps these things only in his thoughts.)

But deep inside he is a kind and reliable guy.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual I do not own any of the Date A Live characters and anything on the Date A Live franchise. Except for this story's OC.

* * *

"Ugh, why is this place so dark?" said Kuro.

Kuro didn't know where he was. The place was just covered in pitch black darkness. The only thing he could see was himself.

"Weird, what is this place?" said Kuro, confused.

Then suddenly a spot light opened and underneath the light was a boy sitting on a chair in front of a desk with piles of books.

"Huh?! What?!" exclaimed Kuro.

He then looked at the boy in front of him.

"I'll study a lot and ace those exams! That'll make my parents proud!"

For some reason Kuro can hear the thoughts of the boy. After hearing what the boy thought Kuro realized who it was. His expression darkened as he looked down as his eyes disappeared behind his bangs.

"I'll just pull all-nighters so that I can review and gain a perfect score those exams!" continued the boy.

"Heh, no matter how many nights's you study you can't achieve those kind of scores without natural talent and smarts." said Kuro with contempt.

The spotlight went off then on again showing the boy again this time at his school desk surrounded by some of his classmates.

"Wow! You got 89/100! How did you do that?" said one of the boy's classmates

"Tell us your secret!"

"Yeah, you're pretty amazing to be able to get such a high score."

"Hehe, nothing really I just studied, that's all." the boy said as he looked at his amazed classmates.

"What are you guys saying? You could also get this score if you studied a little more harder. Anyone can earn this score if they worked hard enough." thought the boy to himself.

The boy then looked back at his paper. But his blank expression showed that he was not proud of it. The reason because being-

He then looked at his other classmate who was also surrounded by some of his other classmates.

"Wow a perfect score! How did you do that?"

"You must be a genius!"

"Not really, I just studied normally, that's all." said the certain classmate with a smile.

"Heh, what a joke. Then why didn't he get a perfect score! I'm pretty sure he studied harder than any of you!" said Kuro with a hint of anger and disappointment.

The spotlight then went off and opened again this time showing the boy standing in front of his parents who were seated at the living room. In the hands of boy's mother was his test paper.

"Wow! good job son, I'm proud of you!" said the mother happily.

"Look at his score honey." said the mother as she gave the paper to the boy's father.

His expression was blank and cold. The father was silent for a moment.

"..."

And then he spoke.

"Do not be contented with this son. Aim for a higher score next time. The other kids in your class can do better." said the father with a condescending tone.

The father then handed over the paper to the boy.

"..."

The boy stayed silent for a moment. But then replied.

"Yes father" with a blank expression.

The boy then went up to his room. He lay down on his bed looking at the ceiling thinking-

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" thought the boy angrily.

Instead of being sad of what happened, he was angry of himself.

"Where did I go wrong?! I studied harder than before so why?!"

"Why can they do it but not me!"

The light then went off and the place was filled with darkness once more.

"Told you hard work won't pay off without result. Natural talent plays a big part in being successful in life. Hard work won't simply be enough." Kuro said with a sad tone.

The whole place was then engulfed in blinding light.

Kuro immediately covered his eyes on instinct.

"...!"

"...Haa!"

Kuro woked up,

"Uwahh!"

and shouted in surprise.

Well anyone in his situation will have the same reaction. After all, a woman he didn't recognize was holding his eyelids open with her fingers, while shining light on his eyes with what seemed like a small pen light.

"...Nn? He woke up." said the woman.

"Well, it will definitely be a problem if I didn't." thought Kuro, *sweatdrops on his forehead*

The woman has a strangely sleepy face, which is obvious from the bags under her eyes. Her voice and way of speaking was indifferent and kinda spaced out.

She seems to have been checking the movements of the eyeballs of the unconscious Kuro. So her face was unusually close to his. Which made Kuro uncomfortable.

"Ummm, are you done checking me?" said Kuro.

"...Nn,aah"

The woman, still in an absent-minded state, raised her body, drearily sweeping her bangs to the side. Now in full view Kuro can see the woman's whole appearance. She wore what was like a military uniform, looked like she was about around 20 years old. Her hair was messy, eyes decorated with dark circles, and a stuffed bear covered with scars whose head was for some reason peeking out of the pocket of the military uniform, were her most outstanding characteristics.

After looking at the woman Kuro looked at the room. He saw that the whole place from the floor to the walls up to the ceiling was made out of metal with some plain pipes and wirings were visible. There were also equipment and a holographic screen. Things you might see in a sci-fi movie space ship. Which made Kuro confused.

"...Um, uhm, can I ask you a few questions? There are things that I just want to make clear."

"Sure." said the woman in a spaced out tone.

Kuro then recalled what happened before he fainted.

"Where is the guy with me who also fainted?"

"He woke up earlier than you and is now talking with a certain person. He had no injuries whatsoever so he is fine."

Kuro let out a sigh of relief to hear that Shidou also survived that blast.

"Ok, Thanks for helping us."

" I just did what was needed to be done."

"Next question, where are we?"

"You are in a hosp-"

"Yeahhh, I'm not buying that. I mean what kind of hospital will have this kind of room. Private hospitals have isolated rooms for patients." said Kuro as he saw the lined up beds beside him.

"They wouldn't put many patients in just one room. There is a risk of a patient infecting other patients. There would at least be curtains around each bed to act as a divider. This room looks more like a medical bay where you treat simple injuries also a place to rest. Lastly I've been to all of Tenguu City's hospitals and none of them would have a room such as this." he continued.

"So please don't lie to me and tell me where we are and who are you." said Kuro in a demanding tone.

The woman stayed quiet for a moment. Probably surprised about what the boy realised and deducted in just a short time.

"..."

And then she spoked.

"*Sigh* We were supposed to keep you at this room and keep this place a secret since you're just a civilian. Then we would transport you back to your home. Hoping that you will let the events that happened today pass." said the woman in a spaced out tone.

"Nah, after all I've seen today I'll be searching for answers sooner or later."

"... We will need to consult the commander first for permission if you were to be informed of the situation."

"Commander?"

"Come with me I'll introduce you to her." said the woman as she motioned Kuro to follow her.

"Looks like I'm gonna be involved in something big here." Kuro thought as he followed the woman, exiting the room.

Outside the room, was a construction like a narrow corridor. The pale colored mechanical-styled walls and floors made Kuro suspect more that he might actually be in a space battleship.

"*Sigh* first day of class and I'm already involved in something unnatural. Well at least it looks like my life will not be plain and boring anymore." thought Kuro as he continued to follow the woman.

He then remembered-

"By the way you didn't answer my question back there. Who are you?"

"... My name is Murasame Reine Analysis Officer of- Oops. That's all."

"Wait you were about to say something "Analysis Officer of-" what?"

"Any more than that is classified we need to consult the commander first." said as both of them continued walking.

"Well deducing from what you said earlier you are an officer of some sort and we are on our way to meet your so called commander so that means you guys are somewhat connected to the military right? JSDF maybe."

"..."

"Not gonna say to me huh."

After walking for some time.

"... It's here."

At the end of the road, in front of a door with a small electronic panel on the side, Reine stopped and said.

In the moment, the electronic panel made a light beep, and the door smoothly slid open.

"...There, please come in."

Reine stepped inside. Kuro followed behind.

"Um, what?" said Kuro.

What Kuro stumbled upon entering the room he first noticed the large screen at front of the room showing the image of the girl who fought with Tobiichi Origami back then. The room looked like a spaceship's control room. Two lines of seats were beside each other with control panels and monitors were at the front where six people are seated at each control. Then at the back beside Kuro was what looked like the commander's chair since it was the only one that was elevated and had a big chair. But that's not what caught Kuro's attention. His attention was drawn by Shidou who seems to be talking with the "commander" since that person is the one seated at what seems to be the commander's chair. But the commander is a young girl wearing a crimson military uniform on her shoulders. Her hair was bound by two large black ribbons. She had a small build, round eyes like acorns, and in her mouth was a lollipop.

"Isn't that Itsuka's little sister?" asked Kuro to Reine.

"...Yes."

"She is the commander?"

"...Yes."

Kuro couldn't quite comprehend the situation. All he could do was put his hands on front of his face and let out a sigh of disbelief.

"*Sigh* Well I wonder if things can get more irrational."

Reine then went to the commander who was still talking with Shidou.

"I was looking for _you!"_ said Shidou.

"You're the one who said that I had to come even if there was a spacequake!"

"Sure, I said that, but you must be some kind of blockhead to actually take it seriously." said Kotori in a teasing manner.

"Of course I did!"

"Your cellphone wasn't moving from outside the diner!"

"My cellphone? Ah I should've known. We're directly above that diner."

"Huh?"

"Wait don't tell me." Kuro thought as he was listening the conversation.

"Turn the filter off." ordered Kotori.

The floor disappeared showing a live feed of the top view of Tenguu City from the sky.

"We're 15,000 feet above Tenguu City. We're inside the airship Fraxinus."

"Yep I was right, we are in an airship!" thought Kuro.

Then the ship's filter turned back off.

"Commander I would like to ask about what should we do to the boy." asked Reine.

"What about him?" replied Kotori.

"...Well he kinda figured us out and he has already seen all of this. I think he won't just keep silent about this after all he has seen."

"Hey wait just a minute there." Kuro said as he walked close to the three people.

"I'm not the kind of guy he would rant or gossip about things. I don't go telling people about other people's secret. There is no benefit to that. I just want answers to everything that happened."

All of the people at the control room went silent. Probably because of Kuro's honest declaration. Normally people who would experience what Kuro did would panic in fear of what happened. But here he is calm and looking for answers.

Kotori then broke the silence with a question.

"Hmm, really now? How can we trust that you won't tell anyone about us?" asked Kotori.

"Don't worry I'm good at keeping my mouth shut."

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about this. Even those who are close to you may it be friends or family." asked Kotori.

"Like I said I would not gain anything from doing that." replied Kuro.

"If you somehow tell anybody about this we might need to silence you, your family, and those you've talk about it." said Kotori with a serious tone.

"Oy! Kotori." said Shidou, surprised at what his little sister said.

"Don't worry I don't plan on involving others into this. Like I said I'm only seeking for answers." said Kuro.

Kotori remained silent, she couldn't just trust Kuro without anything backing up what he said.

"*Sigh* If you're not satisfied with my answer. You can monitor me every day 24/7 so that you'll see that I'll keep my promise."

"Ehh, that's not enough. What if our enemies kidnapped you and forced you to tell everything you know about us?" asked Kotori still not satisfied with Kuro's answer.

"Heh then I'll gladly bite my tongue and endure whatever method they use on me. May it be things like torture or blackmail. If that doesn't satisfy you then if the worse will come I'll silence myself." said Kuro with a smile but in a serious tone.

"?!"

Kotori could see it in Kuro's eyes that he was serious.

"Ehh, so you're willing to throw your life away for us how generous of you."said Kotori in a joking manner to test Kuro.

"Hehe, well of course what's the point of living if I became a scumbag who couldn't keep his word?" said Kuro with a smile.

"?!"

Kotori was surprised with what Kuro said. Well anyone would be surprised if you meet someone who is willing to throw away his life while wearing a care free smile. Kotori could see it in his eyes that he was serious and that he didn't care about his own life. This made Kotori feel uneasy.

"So are you satisfied with my answer?"

A shiver went down Kotori's spine. So she decided to drop down the act and-

"Pff, Hahahaha! How amusing!"

"Wait, what?" said Kuro surprised at Kotori's reaction.

"Don't worry Kuroshi-san we are not that type of organization who go around silencing people we don't like. It was just a bluff. I was just testing you." said Kotori.

"Besides if you go around telling about this information nobody will believe you. The only ones who know about this are the military, us, and DEM."

Kuro was dumb-founded and couldn't say a word.

"I'm pretty sure I could trust you Kuroshi-san. After all I owe you for saving my Onii-chan." said Kotori with a reassuring smile.

Kuro was silent. He was really embarrassed about what he just said.

"Cou...Could you just tell me what I want to know before this gets more awkward for me." said Kuro still embarrassed.

"Ok, now listen well you two because I'll not repeat it again."

"Ok."

"Right"

"So where were we, ah right. The girl you've encountered back there is what we call a Spirit."

Kotori continued explaining as the video of the battle moments ago started to play.

"They are beings who did not originally exist in this world. Upon coming here, they can't help but blow the area up."

"Blow the area up?" asked Shidou.

"You mean the spacequakes?" said Kuro.

He then remembered that they found the girl at the middle of the crater where the spacequake is.

"Yes, you're right. In other words spacequakes are caused by Spirits like this one coming to Earth." said Kotori.

"Wha-" said Shidou in surprised.

"So they're the ones who caused all of those spacequakes in the past. I thought the world just suddenly had a screw loose and went crazy." said Kuro jokingly.

"Next, these are the AST."

The screen then showed the group of girls who who were flying with suits and who fought the Spirit earlier.

"They're the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force's Anti-spirit Team. If a Spirit appears, these guys fly over and deal with the situation. Basically they take care of them and I meant not in a good way."

"They kill them?!" said Shidou.

"Well of course it's natural for man to reject and destroy things they don't understand or is alien to them. More so if it causes them harm. They won't bother understanding it. Just shows how cowardly humans are." said Kuro.

Everyone stayed silent for a while after what Kuro said.

"E..ehem! Lastly there is another method of dealing with Spirits, apart from the AST. However, it requires your help Shidou."

"My help?" said Shidou.

"You'll begin training tomorrow."

"You too ... Um, what's your name?" asked Kotori.

"Kuroshi Shiroku, but you can just call me Kuro."

"Okay Kuro, you will be assisting us too since you are now involved with this."

"Sure I'll do what I can."

"I'll have someone do the paperwork for both of you, but for now you should go to school like-" said Kotori as she was cut off by Shidou.

"Wa...wait a minute what is this training? And what are planning to make me do?"

"I wasn't asking for your input. All I need to hear from you is a "Yes"." said Kotori.

"Bu...but!"

"Just accept it Itsuka-san it looks like your sister won't just let you off the hook for this." said Kuro.

Shidou looked at Kuro and realised that might just be the best solution to this.

"*Sigh* Okay."

"Great, now I'll have you two transported back to your homes now. I'll fill you in the details tomorrow."

"Um how will you do that? I'm pretty sure you just drop us off to our homes." said Kuro.

"Nope we'll teleport you."

Both went silent for a while.

"Eh?"

"What?"

After a while. In front of Kuro's house.

"Woah, I really was teleported to my house."

That was all Kuro could say after what happened.

"*Sigh* A lot of crazy things happened today. I should get some rest so that I could brace myself for what will happen tomorrow. said Kuro as he entered the house.

* * *

Finally done! Sorry, It took me a while to update since exams came up so I didn't have time to update this. But we're now on a break from school so expect a new chapter soon this week. As always feel free to criticize for errors and write what you think about this fic.

-See you!


End file.
